The overall goals of this project are to enhance biomedical education in Kentucky's secondary schools and to encourage students to pursue careers in biomedical research. Three lead teachers, a steering committee and faculty members of the University of Louisville have committed themselves to implementing a two-year program of lectures, laboratory training and special colloquia which will: 1. Provide teachers with biomedical science instruction, thereby increasing their understanding of current issues and techniques. 2. Involve lead teachers in the design and execution of biomedical research projects. 3. Develop innovative curriculum units for classroom use. 4. Share the experience of lead teachers with other educators and secondary school students. 5. Forge enduring relationships between educators and the biomedical research community. The ongoing partnership of educators and research scientists in this project will provide the means by which students will experience the excitement of research and be made aware of career opportunities in biomedical science.